


Sasori

by Gabinos



Category: Naruto, Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, relacionamento abusivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Compreender, lentamente, o pouco que ele me permitia conhecer, era como olhar para quem eu fui por alguns anos. Não era como se eu gostasse dele, aprendi a odiá-lo rapidamente, inclusive. Mas sempre quando a calmaria depois da tormenta vinha, trazia consigo aquele momento em que podemos ver toda a destruição causada sem termos que nos preocupar em procurar abrigo, podia entendê-lo.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Sasori, Sasori/Griffon Minos





	Sasori

**Author's Note:**

> viso importante: essa história não é sobre amorzinho. É sobre um "relacionamento" horrível e é tratada como tal. Os avisos de violência e etc estão ali, então não leia se for sensível.
> 
> Essa história comecei a escrever pro NaNo e então várias desgraças aconteceram. Ainda não tenho certeza se era assim que eu queria que ela ficasse, mas enfim, é importante pra mim.
> 
> Obrigada para as pessoas que me aturaram com ela, @Super-nova, @Laisve e @LeChevalier. Obrigada @3tangfei pela capa.
> 
> Não precisa conhecer ambos os fandoms pra ler, inclusive esse Minos é o historiador japonês, daquele headcanon forte da minha cabeça.
> 
> Kyodai - apelido fofo da Universidade de Kyoto, onde Minos trabalha  
> Onsen - casa de banho  
> Gaijin - estrangeiro/não japonês, aqui usado com sentido pejorativo  
> Obentô - marmitinha  
> Tatami - tipo de tapete/revestimento de piso  
> Engawa - varanda/piso da varanda

Não tive controle algum sobre aquilo. Era o terreno dele, afinal de contas. O que eu realmente almejava era melhorar minhas marionetes, que ainda eram grosseiras e pouco flexíveis. Sabe, não existe muita gente por aí que seja dedicada a essa arte, na atualidade... Por sorte, ou azar, talvez, sabia que encontrar a lendária Vovó Chiyo em Osaka não era tão difícil e, ao notar meu interesse genuíno, ela aceitou me ter como aprendiz.

Mesmo aposentada, a velhota nunca deixou de fazer bonecos. Consegui um alojamento próximo à oficina, onde passávamos os finais de semana conversando sobre os minúsculos detalhes que ela já não conseguia moldar, por conta dos dedos cansados. Conhecia a história horrível de sua família, mas não esperava conhecer o famoso neto dela por conta desse hobby.

Viajar de Kyoto para Osaka não era o maior dos problemas. Poderia fazer isso em quinze minutos, de trem-bala. Entretanto, preferia ficar ali de sexta a domingo. Além de não precisar carregar as ferramentas ou os blocos de madeira, ainda podia conhecer melhor a cidade. Mas, por conta de tudo, essa rotina tornou-se mais frequente do que eu gostaria. Precisava seguir à risca o planejamento com os compromissos da Kyodai, o que, durante a semana, me consumia muitas horas naquele gabinete que fedia a livros (e homens) velhos. 

A soma de todos esses pequenos detalhes culminou na fatídica sexta-feira em que me passei nas águas termais. Fora uma semana do cão, cheguei em Osaka, procurando logo por uma casa de banho. Uma das poucas vantagens da cara de ocidental que tenho é que me poupam um pouco dos olhares sobre a tatuagem nesses lugares, afinal de contas prefiro ficar na área coletiva. Não sei explicar direito, mas é indiferente ficar sozinho no meio de bastante gente, muito melhor do que ficar sozinho estando realmente _sozinho_. 

Apesar do meu pseudo-disfarce físico, quase fui barrado algumas vezes. A identidade norueguesa e algumas palavras mal pronunciadas funcionaram muito bem. Ter dupla nacionalidade é uma benção nessas horas.

Perdi totalmente a noção do tempo na casa de banho. Gosto de calor. Também não sabia há quanto tempo não visitava uma Onsen. Apoiei a nuca contra a borda da piscina e dormi. A sensação causada pela pele enrugada, o único motivo para sair dali, sempre me incomodou. Pedi por uma massagem e um quarto ali mesmo, não me dei ao trabalho de andar até o apartamento próximo à oficina da dona Chiyo.

Deveria fazer isso mais vezes. Meus problemas com o sono foram totalmente deixados de lado por aquela noite. Acordei tarde demais, por volta das 10h, juntei minhas coisas e corri. Que falta de respeito a minha em deixar uma senhora daquela idade esperar por tanto tempo!

“A velha saiu. Ela esperou um pouco por você, mas tinha um compromisso. O outro velhote não está bem. Esse é o recado que a coroca pediu pra te deixar.”

Viu? Se tivesse acordado na hora certa, não teria caído na armadilha do Sasori. 

Até aquele momento, o sobrevivente da Areia Vermelha era apenas uma história triste, mas ali ele tornara-se algo concreto. Até demais, Tinha um rosto, tinha voz. Melhor explicar a coisa toda direito:

Em tempos de paz, a vó Chiyo e seu irmão, Ebizou, dedicaram-se à arte das marionetes. Mas logo veio a guerra. Os dois serviram, tinham um bom conhecimento da anatomia humana, o que lhes facilitou o treinamento médico durante aqueles anos sangrentos. A paz veio novamente, ela pôde consolidar sua família, tendo um filho que resolveu, de alguma forma, seguir o legado. Tornou-se médico e partiu para atuar em zonas de guerra. Apaixonou-se por outra colaboradora e voilá! Assim nasceu Sasori. 

Contudo, não puderam trazê-lo imediatamente de volta para o Japão, para ficar aos cuidados da avó. Apesar dos pesares, a ajuda humanitária deveria ter sua nulidade respeitada e Sasori viveu os primeiros anos junto aos pais, até que um grupo de insurgentes invadiu o acampamento e o massacre aconteceu.

Demoraram a encontrá-lo. Quando o resgate finalmente chegou, Sasori fora a única pessoa viva encontrada ali. Havia arrastado os corpos de ambos os pais, estava envolto em sangue e areia, abraçado aos cadáveres. Uma tentativa desesperada de proteger-se e também de não sentir-se abandonado.

Os jornais do mundo todo noticiaram o acontecimento, forjando a alcunha de Sasori da Areia Vermelha, mas quem o visse ali, sentado sobre a bancada, nunca imaginaria que esse tipo de coisa pudesse ter acontecido com aquele homem. Ou o quão perturbado alguém tão bonito poderia ser.

Conheci essa história quando me interessei por marionetes. A fama daquele clã de titereiros ainda era forte e não demorou para as notícias brotarem entre minhas pesquisas. Com o passar do tempo, como é natural, a história dissipava-se, mas sempre havia alguma pessoa que o reconhecesse e sua tragédia era contada novamente, alimentando a especulação sobre seu nome.

Sasori era especializado em próteses mecânicas. Como não conheço a área, não posso atestar sobre sua influência, porém não era incomum ouvir seu nome no ambiente acadêmico, o que, como dito anteriormente, reavivava seu pesadelo no imaginário popular. Algumas vezes, nos corredores da Kyodai, pude ouvir os burburinhos dos mais velhos, iniciados por alguma palestra ou publicação de Sasori.

O que eu devia ter feito era agradecer e ir embora. Talvez ficasse por Osaka, turistando, ou voltasse para minha casa. Mas ele segurava um dos meus estudos, feito ali, sob supervisão de Chiyo, me olhando de um jeito impossível de discernir se estava sendo provocativo ou debochado.

“Tem um jeito melhor de fazer elas deslizarem entre si do que dessa maneira arcaica que a dinossaura está te ensinando. Ah, sei lá. Talvez seja melhor fazer do modo burro primeiro. Mas posso te mostrar como eu faria. Assim você não perderia a viagem.”

Tirou uma articulação do bolso, do mesmo tamanho da que eu tentava criar. Também feita de madeira. Ela não fazia barulho, não estava frouxa, não tinha óleo por dentro. Pude sentir as duas peças deslizando suavemente quando as movi. Muito mais sofisticado do que a coisa que eu tentava fazer.

Alguém tão intenso como ele, deixa suas marcas. A última que ficou comigo foi justamente essa pecinha, que encontrei durante a mudança: tinha um pequeno escorpião pirografado em uma das partes que compunham a articulação. O autógrafo dele. A marca que Sasori deixava em tudo que lhe pertencia.

Não tinha nem 22 anos naquela época. Ele já estava com 30, mas parecia ser da mesma idade que eu. O conjunto da coisa toda, a altura, a maneira como ele se portava, a pele sem as primeiras marcas da velhice, que assombram pessoas até tão jovens como eu era, quando o conheci. Não havia muito para marcar as emoções vivenciadas por ele. As linhas talhadas pelo sorriso eram tênues naquele rosto. Assim como as que deveriam aparecer ao redor dos olhos. Tampouco as tinha na testa, indicando preocupação ou tristeza. 

Ler o Sasori era como tentar enxergar as palavras apagadas em um livro cuja capa é interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Um bom suspense, que não demoraria a virar terror.

Em geral, o rosto não ajudaria a determinar sua idade. Muito menos o tipo físico. Poderia até passar por um rapaz mais novo, se quisesse se esforçar um pouco. Mas o olhar o denunciava, com uma bela folga. Caberia usar aquele cliché dos “olhos que perderam a esperança” aqui, o que seria a mais pura verdade. Um jeito ótimo de ilustrá-lo, para ser sincero.

Com alguma delicadeza, fechou minha mão sobre os bloquinhos de madeira, me puxando sobre seu corpo. Ali, em cima da bancada onde passava minhas horas vagas com a ranzinza, porém divertida, vovó Chiyo.

Não é como se não pudesse me libertar, eu apenas não queria. Costumava ser ainda mais idiota do que sou hoje, nesse aspecto. E, para alguém que tem um certo dom em convencer os outros a fazer suas vontades, eu deveria saber que ele nunca esteve no meu jogo, o peão ali era eu. Ele era quem decidia em que casa iria me colocar.

Fui ingênuo, mas não posso me culpar disso. Nunca imaginaria que nenhuma das coisas pelas quais ele me fez passar acontecesse. Ali, entre as mais diversas ferramentas, algumas fabricadas exclusivamente pelo antigo clã de marioneteiros, ele me estudava. Por alguns anos, tentei avaliar aquela ocasião. Pensei sobre cada movimento, cada gemido de Sasori, até me dar conta disso.

Talvez já estivesse irritado por conta da minha demora, mas só demonstrou quando o provoquei. Ele desceu da bancada e me puxou para que seguisse pelo jardim até a casa principal. Quis ser engraçadinho, bancar o difícil, sendo extremamente óbvio que não falava sério, pois há segundos atrás, estava puxando, ansioso, cada pedaço de roupa que conseguia tirar do meu caminho. 

“Você me fez esperar pela manhã toda. Quem você acha que é para me deixar esperando mais um minuto sequer?”

Foi lá pela terceira vez que finalmente percebi: não era só uma fingida expressão de indignação ao falar aquilo. Sasori realmente odiava esperar. Não demoraria a vê-lo perder o controle por conta disso, mas ali, na oficina, achei engraçado quando fui xingado. 

Sasori não morava com a avó, mas mantinham seu quarto ali, com suas marionetes. Não as conheci naquele momento. O cômodo era escuro por demasia, as janelas cerradas com cortinas muito pesadas. Entretanto, descobri outras coisas: era difícil enxergar algo ali, mas podia sentir as cicatrizes. Muitas. Não me importei, naquele dia.

Como dito anteriormente, ali eu era a lição de casa, o objeto de estudo. Poderia também dizer que eu era a marionete. A conveniência da doença do velho Ebizou nos deixou sozinhos pelo resto do final de semana. Não era tanto tempo assim, mas ele o usou astutamente, tirando toda e qualquer informação que conseguia sobre o que eu gostava. É difícil entender que você é um brinquedo quando há quem faça suas vontades. Retornei a Kyoto na segunda-feira, em cima do horário, trajando uma camisa amarrotada. 

Como estava naquele trabalho há pouco tempo, ainda me faziam lecionar o máximo de classes que meu horário permitia encaixar, especialmente para estrangeiros. Ah, a sutil diferença de tratamento que um aparente gaijin recebe! Na quinta-feira, após a última aula ministrada, recebi o recado, em um post-it colado na capa da agenda que ficava sobre minha mesa: Chiyo desmarcara nosso encontro. “A oficina ficará aberta caso você queira trabalhar”.

Foi o que tentei fazer. É uma perda de tempo dizer que nem cruzei aquela porta.

“Achei que vinha mais cedo.”

“Não combinamos nada.”

Andamos até o apartamento onde ele morava, relativamente perto dali. Um lugar razoavelmente espaçoso, mas com poucos móveis ou artigos que fizessem daquilo um lar, bem parecido com o lugar que eu chamava de casa, com a diferença que havia algumas pilhas de livros nos cantos da minha sala, enquanto na do Sasori havia pernas, pés, braços. Um bocado de plástico, fibra de vidro, esse tipo de coisa. Fiquei ali sozinho, folheando um livro de anatomia da mão. Quando meu anfitrião apareceu novamente, segurava uma corda. Quase pude ver um sorriso no rosto dele. 

“Hoje vou ensinar como fazer nós.”

Passou a corda por cima de meus ombros, ajeitou meus cabelos, fazendo com que ela ficasse em contato direto com a pele. Fui levado até uma poltrona solitária, empurrado contra ela. Não removemos uma única peça de roupa. O stress, a semana corrida, o tesão acumulado. E Sasori, que àquela altura já tinha uma boa ideia de como me deixar terrivelmente excitado: ele demonstrava o quanto gostava do que eu fazia. Meu calcanhar de Aquiles. Se todos os dias acontecessem àquela maneira, provavelmente estaríamos repetindo as doses até agora.

Ainda que Sasori passasse bastante tempo com as mãos naquela corda, nos amarrando um ao outro, ele também reagia ao pouco que me permitia fazer. Quando sentou sobre mim, de lado, me beijando e guiando minhas mãos para baixo de suas roupas, nos uniu pelo pescoço. Não é como se fosse muita coisa acontecendo ali, era bem simples, até. Mas era inacreditavelmente bom para algo tão despretensioso.

Apesar da limitação de movimento, o único desconforto que senti foi em ficar preso dentro das calças. O nó no meu pescoço era muito mais frouxo do que o dele, mas nossos corpos foram atados à mesma maneira. Um pouco mais de frouxidão naquela amarração poderia ser algo bom. A restrição fazia com que concentrasse minha atenção, sobretudo, na respiração ofegante dele, que me entorpecia. Sasori tinha as costas coladas à minha barriga, friccionando nossos corpos enquanto se remexia sobre mim. 

Porém, a casa dele era silenciosa até demais. Irritantemente silenciosa.

Gozei antes, provocado pelos músculos alheios se contraindo, anunciando o que estava prestes a acontecer. Não houve esforço nenhum da minha parte, mesmo assim, busquei por ar, me jogando para trás naquela poltrona. Esqueci que ele viria junto.

“Me leva pro quarto.”

Respirei fundo e obedeci, com alguma dificuldade em me levantar enquanto o carregava. A sensação da roupa úmida era agoniante e não via a hora de me livrar delas, assim como da corda que começava a me sufocar. Tentei sair de tudo aquilo, porém Sasori não colaborou. Riu de mim e me abraçou. Com muito esforço, consegui ficar nu da cintura pra baixo, à exceção das meias, que só saíram dos pés algum tempo depois, me joguei sobre a cama, esperando pela segunda parte daquela saliência. Sasori me abraçou com força, me usando como travesseiro e pareceu ter desligado. 

Cansei de brigar com as amarras, aproveitei o calor do corpo dele e me rendi a uma soneca também, afinal de contas, achava que ele tinha adormecido. Acordei solto...e sozinho. Sasori estava na cozinha, preparando chá, com a expressão ranzinza de sempre. Tinha os cabelos úmidos e estava confortavelmente vestido.

“Deixei um roupão para você no banheiro. Não demore.”

Mesmo que o sono tenha sido praticamente forçado, o obedeci novamente, sem me dar conta. Tomar uma ducha seria agradável, de qualquer maneira. Provavelmente não fui tão rápido quanto ele gostaria, mas fiz o que pude. Sasori havia providenciado um obentô de peixe grelhado para cada um de nós. Comemos em silêncio, enquanto terminava meu chá, ele buscava dois pedaços de corda, menores do que a usada pela manhã.

“Você vai aprender a fazer alguns nós mais básicos hoje, espero que na próxima semana já tenha os dominado bem o suficiente.”

“Qual o motivo da insistência com isso?”

Senti que não deveria ter perguntado. A resposta veio, ácida como quase tudo que ele dizia.

“Você procurou a velhota para ser um titeriteiro melhor, eu presumo. Ela fez o mínimo de sua obrigação: passou o conhecimento que tinha adiante. É assim que as tudo se perpetua, que a arte se faz eterna, Historiador. Não devia ser eu a ensinar-lhe essa lição, não é mesmo? Então você pode escolher entre aprender o que estou disposto a ensinar e fazer sua parte nesse ciclo ou ficar perdendo tempo com essas perguntas tolas.”

Era engraçado quando ele falava assim. Para o Minos daquela época, logicamente. A parte de mim que achava terrivelmente adorável alguém com aquele jeito de mocinho ser mandão. Tudo parecia brincadeira e eu só conseguia pensar besteira, imaginando as consequências do roleplay.

“Pode me ensinar o que quiser, mas vai sentar aqui.”

A lista de nós que eu aparentemente tinha de decorar era grande, dividida em dificuldades. Tentava prestar atenção, tinha o queixo apoiado em um de seus ombros, repetia as instruções com meus braços por baixo dos dele. Foi uma tarde agradável, mesmo quando começou a me testar. Queria os nomes, usos, passo-a-passo. Eu cobrava uma recompensa a cada acerto, o que fez a lição acabar antes do que ele pretendia.

Não dormimos muito cedo, o que talvez tenha piorado o sono. Apesar de não ser o pesadelo de sempre, era tão vívido quanto o usual. Ferragens, barulho de sirenes, a impossibilidade de mover um centímetro que fosse de qualquer parte do corpo. O sangue começava a encharcar minha camisa, com seu odor enjoativo, a calidez desconfortável, mesmo para quem gosta de sentir calor. Talvez o peso de Sasori sobre mim ajudasse a tornar aquele sonho mais realístico. 

Quando consegui acordar, descobri que não era só a pressão do corpo sobre o meu que contribuía àquela nitidez. Sasori chorava em completo silêncio, me pressionando com uma angústia macabra. Não tive ideia do que fazer, de como pedir que me soltasse. Não me sentia nesse direito. Se alguém como eu, que estava são e salvo a alguns quilômetros de distância de onde meus pais morreram, tinha os demônios a me atormentar na maioria das noites, podia imaginar como os demônios de Sasori eram mais robustos que os meus. Em algum momento ele finalmente adormeceu novamente, enquanto eu contemplei o teto até o amanhecer.

Uma das valiosas lições, entre tantas outras, que aprendi com minha mãe foi a seguinte: ter empatia ou pelo menos _tentar_ compreender os sentimentos de alguém não significa que você tenha a obrigação de envolver-se com essa pessoa ou tais sentimentos. Pode parecer egoísmo, mas não há como um indivíduo ajudar o outro se os dois estiverem afundando juntos, agarrando-se ao mesmo pedaço minúsculo de madeira, lutando para não serem sugados pelas águas revoltas da desgraça. Não era por termos comido cada qual o seu pedaço diferente de bolo na festinha da tragédia que eu precisaria me importar. A bem da verdade, eu nem podia ter certeza se era essa a situação. Mas foi justamente por ter experimentado um gole da bebida mais amarga cujo gosto já senti... Que eu me importei. 

Embora fosse o modo que escolhi para lidar com isso, sempre doía mais quando eu ficava sozinho. Já que estava ali, não custava nada ficar.

Só que acabei ficando por tempo demais.

É desnecessário dizer que eu parecia um zumbi no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim, fui obrigado a levantar e sentar no mesmo lugar da tarde anterior, onde os pedaços de corda me esperavam. Sasori ajeitava o bule com água na cafeteira de sifão quando apareci na sala/cozinha, ainda brigando com o cabelo — ironicamente — cheio de nós. O clima estranho era só da minha parte, mesmo assim, fazia o possível para não demonstrar alguma preocupação. Aliás, se ele não tocasse no assunto, preferiria continuar fingindo que não sabia de nada.

“Oito duplo.”

Prendi o pente no cabelo e comecei a fazer o que ele mandava. Arnês e laçada corrediça, andaime, bachmann. Sasori serviu o café enquanto eu ainda passava pela lista de amarras dele. Tão logo sua xícara esvaziou, ele pôs-se atrás de mim, terminando o que havia começado. Quase meigo, desmanchava os nós do meus fios enquanto eu atava os pedaços de corda conforme sua vontade. Já tinha as pontas dos dedos irritadas pela lida, quando ele, inesperadamente, me abraçou, moveu um pouco o roupão e mordeu meu ombro.

“Por hoje está bom. Vá se arrumar, vamos comer alguma coisa.”

Ao sairmos do bistrô, fomos até o micro apartamento que tinha algumas das minhas coisas. Precisava, em especial, de uma muda de roupas mais confortáveis...e limpas. Sasori preferiu despedir-se ali mesmo. Com uma expressão atípica, parecendo um cachorrinho com fome, segurou minhas mãos.

“Preciso ir pra Kyoto daqui a quatro dias. Posso ficar com você?”

“Eu trabalho durante a semana inteira.”

Boom. Repentinamente eu me sentia um monstro. Os trejeitos de garoto pedinte deram lugar aos de alguém que vê algo precioso se espatifando.

“Isso quer dizer, Sasori, que não posso ficar com você o tempo todo, apenas. Eu...não faço essa coisa de telefone, mas você pode me avisar para que possamos nos encontrar.”

Sempre ando com cartões de visita. Anotei meu número pessoal atrás de um deles e o entreguei para Sasori, que retribuiu com um abraço. Assim como os que recebi durante a noite, aquele também fora sufocante. Estava grato por termos seguido cada qual para seu lado após aquilo. 

O compromisso que ele tinha acabou muito antes dos meus. Quando finalmente pude encontrá-lo, senti que estivesse prestes a me matar, ali mesmo. 

“Não tem problema nenhum. Você avisou que estaria no trabalho. É que eu _realmente_ odeio esperar.”

Por bastante tempo, achei que o clima seria condizente com a entonação daquela frase. Como o destino adora deixar sua fabulosa contribuição em situações incômodas, o pub onde estávamos começava a encher. Turistas e locais acotovelavam-se no balcão, sendo irritantemente barulhentos. Não esperei o pedido chegar, pedi para que a comida fosse embalada e que trouxessem mais uma rodada de saké. Achei que Sasori provavelmente ralharia por não o ter consultado, mas ele parecia satisfeito.

Apesar de pequena, a mesinha da minha cozinha serviu bem para o jantar. Fui inclusive civilizado, apanhando copos para o suco, coisa que não costumo fazer quando estou sozinho. Nunca fui de levar muitas pessoas para minha casa, fato que certamente incentivava meus maus modos ao cruzar a porta. Meio comprimido para a dor de cabeça foi o suficiente para aliviar a maldita tensão. Tampouco faria cerimônias por causa de Sasori. Terminei de comer, apanhei um garrafa de água gaseificada e me preparei para dormir.

O _modus operandi_ em um dia longo constituía de ler algo não-acadêmico ou assistir um filme ruim, às vezes concomitantemente, no conforto da minha cama. A pessoa contratada para dar um jeito, sobretudo nas garrafas de água que se acumulam ao lado do meu criado-mudo havia passado ali mais cedo, então a casa estava bem ajeitada, a roupa de cama limpa e essas porcarias domésticas todas organizadas. Pedi que Sasori ficasse à vontade, enquanto me jogava na pilha exagerada de travesseiros, procurando algum filme ruim que estivesse prestes a começar. 

Minha visita logo apareceu, vestindo um pijama bem tradicional. Ergueu a mão, mostrando a bolsa de viagem.

“Onde eu posso deixar isso?”

“A regra da casa: qualquer lugar serve se não ficar no meio do caminho.”

Trocava de canal, frustrado com as programações, enquanto Sasori se acomodava junto a mim. Era uma sensação estranha, estar dividindo _aquela_ cama com alguém vestido, que bebericava da minha garrafa, como se fôssemos íntimos àquela maneira.

“Não sei bem como é isso, mas entendo o porquê, eu faria o mesmo.”

Evitei prolongar o assunto inconveniente. As especulações das eventuais visitas sobre minha residência eram variados: o clima de mudança recente, a falta de móveis, o tempo que eu passava fora de casa, os livros que, apesar de empilhados, eram cuidadosamente organizados para achá-los facilmente nas tantas colunas. Até minha falta de interesse em “ter um lar” eram conversinhas fiadas que já estava cansado de ouvir. Sasori, todavia, sabia que eu nunca tive o interesse de criar raízes ali. Voltei para Kyoto com a intenção de morar na propriedade onde cresci. A última vez que meus pés tocaram o tatami daquela casa, a poucas ruas de distância de onde estava morando, foi quando a deixei, seguindo meus pais, com a intenção de retornar ao lar junto a eles. Ainda consigo andar pelo engawa, mas sem cruzar a entrada.

Cansei de apertar os botões do controle remoto, o entregando a Sasori que, prontamente, desligou a televisão. Ofereci o restante da água, largando a garrafa ao lado da cama assim que foi esvaziada e movi meu corpo para baixo, procurando uma posição confortável para não precisar jogar todos os travesseiros ao chão. Sasori aninhou a cabeça sobre meu ombro, deitado de lado, tocando minha barriga.

Preciso admitir: era encantador quando ele tentava ser meigo. Tenho uma queda por pessoas fofinhas e, mesmo sabendo que ele era feito de pedra, admirava o esforço e gostava de retribuí-lo.

“Não quero que você continue vestido.”

“Receio que se importe mais se me vir sem roupa.”

“O corpo é seu, a pele é sua. Somente me importaria caso tentasse me marcar também.”

Não dei bola para o pequeno ruído de escárnio que ele deixou escapar enquanto desfazia-se das roupas. Completamente. Também dei fim à cueca que usava. Sexo não era a prioridade, apenas gostaria de sentir o calor dele contra minha pele. 

“Quero você. Hoje, de uma forma diferente.”

O sussurro de Sasori fez com que sexo virasse, sim, prioridade. 

“Como assim?”

“Me amarre, faça o que você quiser, nos termos que estabelecer. Apenas me amarre.”

Deixei que fosse buscar a corda que devia ter suspeitado estar entre suas mudas de roupa. Sasori foi prestativo e pareceu gostar da minha escolha: coloquei seus braços cruzados, as mãos — cujos dedos sempre ostentavam o esmalte verde escuro nas unhas bem feitas — sobre os ombros e, com pouca folga, trancei a corda sobre seu torso, até que as pontas pudessem ser escondidas dentro dos nós. A luz do abajur dificultou um pouco a tarefa, mas pareceu bem executada, especialmente se levar em conta que não sou do tipo que faz essas coisas. Estava esteticamente agradável, apesar de ser extremamente amador.

Como os nós não estrangulavam nem corriam, podia usar as amarras para movê-lo, uma grande vantagem. Coloquei aquele corpinho empacotado deitado como estávamos antes, apaguei a luz e o abracei, me divertindo ao sentí-lo já excitado, pressionando-se contra mim.

“Meus termos, Sasori.”

Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de não ter feito nada do que ele esperava por um bom tempo. Aproveitei o modo “Sasori bonitinho” daquela noite, mesmo sabendo do temperamento terrível que ele tinha, especialmente quanto à espera. Ou seja: me diverti tremendamente. O fato de ele beijar bem fez apenas com que eu me demorasse bastante nisso. Confesso que era difícil me conter, especialmente depois que comecei a trazê-lo com mais força contra mim. Aquele homem é, infelizmente, delicioso. Desde passar a língua sobre os lábios dele enquanto puxava aqueles cabelos vermelhos até fodê-lo de várias maneiras; brincar com ele era absurdamente bom — até certo ponto.

Aliás, aquela seria a primeira vez de muitas em que **eu** o foderia. Estava ali, supostamente no controle das coisas. Surpreso, para dizer a verdade, já que não imaginava Sasori como alguém que simplesmente entrega a direção — ou o rabo — para outra pessoa. Iludido, pois a primeira impressão era correta. Não existia nenhum problema, falando exclusivamente de sexo aqui, em mandar ou ser mandado. Com ele as coisas eram boas de ambas as maneiras, embora extremas, sem meio-termo. Porém, esse “nós” começou a sair de controle quando tais extremos deixaram de ser limitados à cama.

Outrossim, era bom estar no meu território. Por mais que Sasori sempre tivesse algum truque escondido na manga, ali eu tinha o mínimo controle da maluquice que ele inventaria. Meus preservativos e lubrificante de preferência eram apenas um detalhe confortável, já que à época ainda não tinha o hábito de carregar mais do que poucas unidades na inseparável mochila.

Passei boas horas, da maneira mais lenta que conseguia, dentro dele. Volta e meia, usava a amarração para colocá-lo em uma posição melhor, coisa que ele definitivamente gostava bastante. Não que me surpreendesse àquela altura, mas depois de todo o trabalho feito, ele pediu para continuar atado. Atirei o pacotinho ruivo para o lado, aproveitando do enorme privilégio de não ser abraçado naquela noite. 

A combinação era nos encontrarmos logo após minha última aula, em uma praça próxima ao prédio. Um dos alunos precisava conversar, avisei que aquela não era a melhor ocasião, mas ele decidiu continuar andando ao meu lado, enquanto me dirigia ao ponto de encontro com Sasori. Ouvi os gritos a uma certa distância, ao passo que tentava me livrar do garoto. Chegamos a tempo de presenciar a cena do celular espatifado contra a parede de um estabelecimento comercial. 

“O horário de atendimento está disponível na página, vejo você na segunda, no meu gabinete. Agora eu realmente preciso ir, ok?”

Ignorei o que o rapaz dizia, juntei o que outrora fora um telefone, abracei Sasori pelos ombros e dei um jeito de sair dali, às pressas. Levei o homem até um lugar mais isolado, o colocando sentado sobre minhas pernas. Surgiu algum arrependimento por não prestar atenção a certos assuntos que julguei não serem relevantes: não sabia direito se aquilo era um ataque de pânico ou algo assim. Sasori tremia, tinha dificuldade em respirar, não conseguia articular suas palavras. Tudo que pude fazer foi, para minha infelicidade, abraçá-lo. Tentei procurar por ajuda, mas ele se agarrava a mim, daquela forma desesperada de sempre.

Ao parecer mais calmo, consegui levá-lo para casa. Conversei rapidamente com a senhora da Casa de Chá que tinha como vizinha e levei Sasori para o banho. Catatônico, deixou que o banhasse. Finalmente pude ver suas cicatrizes com exatidão. Lembrar daquelas marcas ainda me perturba.

Não tinha muita ideia do que estava fazendo, mas dei o melhor de mim. Após banhá-lo, o coloquei na cama, bem acomodado. A porção de missoshiru que pedi à comerciante já esperava à porta, mas quando tentei ir buscá-la, Sasori finalmente usou suas palavras.

“Não me deixe sozinho.”

“Já volto, Sasori.”

“Por favor, Minos. Não me deixe sozinho.”

“Só vou até a porta, você pode me ouvir. Não vai levar um minuto.”

Voltei com a sopa quente, apenas para encontrá-lo com o olhar perdido, as lágrimas vertendo. Respirei fundo, fiz o que pude para ajeitá-lo perto de mim e lhe ajudei a comer. “Sopa alimenta a alma, Minos”, é uma frase que meu irmão sempre diz. Esperava, sinceramente, trazer algum conforto a Sasori usando as técnicas alimentícias de Mimi.

Embora apenas um pouco do caldo quente tenha servido de consolo para o rapaz, ele já apresentava alguns sinais de melhora. Tão logo deitei, já fui abraçado por ele. Ao modo que me aterrorizava, mas se surtisse algum efeito positivo naquela situação toda, não me importaria nem um pouco. Enrolava os curtos fios avermelhados em meus dedos, incapaz de dizer algo ou até mesmo dormir. Após muito tempo naquela posição, Sasori limpou a garganta e finalmente falou.

“Você vai me abandonar depois de hoje?”

“Por que eu faria isso?”

“Porque sou alguém com quem você quer transar, não alguém a quem você queira abraçar.”

A mais pura verdade.

“Você disse que vai me ensinar. Serei seu aprendiz e perpetuarei sua arte.”

“Mas um dia não estará mais aqui”

“Hoje eu estou. Amanhã também estarei.”

“Obrigado.”

Aproveitei bem a noite com ele, não da “maneira tradicional”, mas retribuí, ao meu modo, os abraços que ele me dava. A experiência mais próxima que tive de um relacionamento, até então, fora essa. Torcia para que Sasori estivesse melhor pela manhã, desfrutava dos singelos carinhos que ele me proporcionava, como quando tateava os nós dos meus dedos. Durante a madrugada, ele chorou muito mais do que naquela primeira vez, mas não fingi estar alheio a isso. Afagava sua face enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por ela, acompanhadas do som angustiante, porém suficiente para entender a dimensão da dor que ele sentia.

A tempestade passou, eventualmente, dando lugar à realização: tudo indicava que eu tinha um namoradinho.

As situações em que eu não queria estar eram inevitáveis; com cada vez mais força, Sasori me atava a ele, enquanto me iludia, fazendo com que as amarras físicas desviassem meu foco. Mesmo que no dia seguinte eu precisasse acalmá-lo, começava a gostar de vê-lo à minha mercê. Aprendi também que muitas daquelas marcas pelo corpo dele apareceram por conta disso, embora ainda não conseguisse ver a relação entre outras, mais feias e profundas. Tampouco queria saber, aguentar as crises dele já era muito mais do que o suficiente.

A rotina era simples: provocação, sexo, drama. E um burro chamado Minos cedendo à chantagem emocional durante a despedida. Havíamos chegado em um ponto em que minha vontade era mantê-lo preso e ir embora. Quando essa oportunidade me era dada, vinha a culpa ao assistir seu choro mudo. Assim, fui ficando. 

“Hoje quero conhecer seus bonecos.”

“Não tenho nenhuma marionete terminada.”

Mentira. Aqueles bonecos não interessavam a ninguém, era algo extremamente pessoal. Eles estavam no meu antigo quarto, aquele em que não consigo mais entrar.

“Então vamos fazer algumas.”

A condição do senhorzinho Ebizou só piorava, então tínhamos a oficina somente para nós. Tive alguma paz por conta disso. Não sei se Sasori percebia que a cada crise, somente sexo e/ou pena não era o suficiente para manter-me ali. Na primeira tarde em que realmente trabalhamos, ele esperou que eu começasse, para poder seguir do que eu tentava criar. Tamanho, forma, etc. Volta e meia ele dava algumas dicas, em tom de deboche, sobre o que estava fazendo de errado. Veja bem: eu construía marionetes desde criança, sem supervisão de alguém cujo nome fosse tão significativo naquela arte, entretanto, ainda sim, me virava como podia. No tempo em que construí um único boneco, Sasori fez três. Muito melhores do que os meus. Tentei observá-lo, mas algumas técnicas não eram tão fáceis de entender. Ao final da tarde, ele juntou todas as marionetes rústicas em que trabalhamos e lançou o grande desafio: dominar o maior número possível delas, simultaneamente.

“Talvez outro dia. Chega de bonecos por hoje.”

Meu lado competitivo estava jogado na lama e ele ainda queria que eu fizesse algo impossível. Demos por encerrada a sessão na oficina. Tudo que eu realmente queria era tomar banho e não fazer absolutamente coisa alguma, mas meu professor vinha de brinde. Logo ele mostrou uma daquelas cordas que eu já conhecia bem, Algo tinha que ser feito para amenizar a situação, pois contrariá-lo tinha seu preço.

“Seja razoável, Minos. Eu o desafiei por acreditar nas suas capacidades. Quero que você seja um titeriteiro de primeira classe. Meu titeriteiro de estimação.”

Me atirei no sofá, rindo daquelas palavras. Beberiquei um grande gole da cerveja gelada que havia estocado naquele apartamentinho minúsculo.

“Tem um limite para o quanto você pode zombar de mim. Eu não sou um animal e muito menos pertenço a alguém. Seja você mesmo uma pessoa razoável e use palavras melhores. Ah, antes que eu esqueça: também não sou uma criatura dotada de 20 braços. Você diz ser um bom professor, então dê uma demonstração do meu dever de casa e eu, seu humilde aluno, poderei reproduzí-la. Caso contrário, vou continuar tratando isso como um deboche seu. Hoje quem não está com paciência para brincadeiras sou eu.”

Sasori largou a tal corda no chão, algo que não costumava fazer. Era meticuloso com tudo, afinal de contas. Ele andou a passos rápidos até mim, agressivo, me deixando extremamente apreensivo. Era difícil saber o que ele faria. Àquela altura do nosso relacionamento — por mais que eu deteste usar essa palavra —, já estava vacinado contra seus humores. Veja bem, já estávamos naquela situação por o que? Meio ano ou algo assim? E mesmo dessa maneira eu ainda tinha receio de respondê-lo como de fato queria. 

Comparar-me a Sasori realmente me deixava indignado, ao ponto de que eu soltasse a língua antes de pensar bem nas consequências. Ele poderia me ignorar, chorar ou até mesmo me bater, já havia me empurrado em outra ocasião em que demorei para encontrá-lo. Daquela vez, no entanto, ele ajoelhou-se ao sofá e abriu minha calça. Me chupava desviando o contato visual apenas minimamente, parecendo estar deliciado com o que fazia. Já disse antes: meu ponto fraco. Os resquícios de suas maravilhosas habilidades com a boca ainda escorriam por seu rosto quando ele sentou-se sobre minhas pernas, enlaçando meu pescoço. Com uma expressão inocente, pediu algo novo.

“Podemos voltar para a casa da velha depois que você descansar? Gostaria de dormir lá hoje. Assim posso mostrar-lhe o que pediu.”

Não esperou por resposta. Aninhou-se, as mãos desceram para minha cintura, seu rosto contra meu pescoço, como quem busca proteção. Queria dizer-lhe que fosse sozinho, mas a carência fez com que eu acariciasse os cabelos que há momentos atrás puxei com força. Suspirei e terminei de beber a cerveja.

Deixei que me fodesse, assim como ele fez na primeira vez em que deitei naquela cama. Agora meus pulsos estavam amarrados fortemente à cabeceira e Sasori parecia descontar a fúria que não havia liberado anteriormente, quando o respondi. Novamente, eu era seu submisso. Alguém que não deveria expressar o descontentamento ou ter seus pedidos atendidos. Um objeto que respira. Mas eu estava de acordo com as regras daquele jogo. O problema é que o jogo dele não se limitava ao sexo. Como sempre, eu amava os castigos aos quais ele me impunha, quando ele estava naquela posição.

Não é segredo para ninguém com quem já transei, são poucas as coisas que não aprecio. Já deve ser cansativo ler isso, mas o fetiche que sobressai a todos outros, minha preferência, é agradar. Posso fazer as vezes seja lá do que a pessoa quiser. Ou as pessoas. Podem me fazer assistir ou participar, dominar ou ser dominado. Até mesmo brincar de missionário é bom quando isso faz a outra parte confortável. Ser humilhado era algo que me apetecia quando via prazer nos olhos de quem o fazia.

Isso, contudo, não era válido para fora do sexo. 

Sasori, entretanto, o fazia, sem ter remorso ou consideração alguma. Era constante o modo como ele me diminuía, sutilmente, no início. Pode ser difícil de entender ou até mesmo não parecer significativo, mas Sasori aproveitava sua suposta posição de alguém que ensina para lembrar-me de minhas falhas. Sasori me enaltecia, me dava poder, apenas para zombar do fato de que eu não sabia usá-lo. No dia em que não o amarrei com força suficiente, recebi o primeiro tapa. Posteriormente, ele me prendeu para ensinar como deveria ser feito. 

Não era mais sobre sexo.

Talvez nunca houvesse sido sobre sexo.

Parece mesquinho demais pensar que só percebi o desdém todo que vinha das tentativas dele em tentar me ensinar algo por conta das marionetes? Pode até parecer. Mas aquela era a gota d’água. Ou algo muito próximo. Fui condescendente a tudo aquilo, fingia não ver para não ter que me importar. Não, Sasori não me ensinava apenas a sua arte. Ele me moldava a tornar-me quem ele gostaria que eu fosse, ora por meio de sua dor, ora por meio do corpo. Sasori parecia assumir a posição de submisso, mas mexia as cordinhas para que eu agisse conforme ele queria. Era seu território, afinal de contas. Ele quem tocava a música e conduzia a dança. Mas, do meu ângulo — aquele que eu forçava para existir—, as posições eram inversas.

Foi preciso que ele esfregasse a humilhação na minha cara.

“Você nunca vai ser bom com essas marionetes, vai sempre precisar de mim”, ele disse logo após terminar o que fazia. Ainda me deixou amarrado à cama. “Vou mostrar uma coisa.”

Na oficina, as pequenas marionetes de Sasori pareciam dançar por conta própria, enquanto seu rosto não esboçava reação nenhuma. Poderia dizer que era ele o boneco ali, com os olhos fixos sobre os bonequinhos de madeira, em quantidade maior do que eu poderia imaginar que alguém consegue controlar. 

“É isso que quero que você faça. Não é difícil. No dia que conseguir, eu posso ser a sua marionete.” 

Não sei qual era a intenção de Sasori. Sinceramente? A última coisa de que ele precisava era de alguém que o controlasse, fosse com fios, fosse com cordas. Entendi a dimensão das cicatrizes, quando ele finalmente abriu as cortinas daquele quarto. Precisei apertar a garganta para sufocar a vontade de vomitar. Além da parafernália toda que se escondia por entre seus pertences, ferramentas ainda mais elaboradas do que as da oficina, fazendo com que aqueles dois bonecos horrorosos, em tamanho real, parecessem até bonitos. Havia o bônus da foto à parede próxima, onde um casal segurava a criança que Sasori fora. Era fácil de reconhecer pelos cabelos. 

Um ótimo lugar para destruir o próprio corpo: na casa da avó, junto à memória dos pais assassinados. A tontura causada pelos pensamentos que me ocorriam quase eram suficientes para impedir que eu me levantasse. Porém, intensos o suficiente para que a voz que havia sido emudecida pudesse dizer uma simples palavra. “Não”.

Quantos mais já haviam passado por ali? Quantos deixaram sua marca para receber outra? Por que ele achava que justamente eu o faria? Era um historiador, não um açougueiro. Fazia marionetes de madeira, não de carne. Tampouco importava o que se passava na cabeça dele. Apenas fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, talvez na primeira vez que o vi: parti, ignorando o pranto que ele usava para tentar me deter, mais uma vez. Ainda o encontrei novamente; a estupidez me fazia mostrar que não era medíocre. Nunca revelei as marionetes que guardava naquela maldita casa, tratei de aprender por mim mesmo a melhorar a técnica, embora saiba que nunca conseguirei superar alguém como Sasori. Seja no talento ou na morbidez.

Desconfio que por trás de cada atitude dele, houvesse uma motivação. Cada episódio daqueles fazia com que eu desse um passo para trás, que ficasse mais parecido com o monstro que ele era, ou que eu fui. Porém, duvido muito que aquilo o fizesse dar um passo sequer para a frente. Sasori tinha o seu conforto e eu tinha mais pessoas sem face, sem nome… coisas disformes que me atordoavam, me deixavam exausto.

Os insurgentes, assim como aqueles dois garotos no carro eram os que deveriam calçar meus sapatos. _Nossos_ sapatos. Os gritos mudos que entorpecem a mente, assim como os audíveis, que por muitas vezes fizeram com que Sasori ficasse incapacitado de falar...deveriam ser os gritos deles. Nós éramos apenas crianças. Após todos aqueles anos, ainda éramos crianças. 

Quando o monstro que vivia debaixo da nossa cama sempre aparecia, não havia quem pudesse espantá-lo, por culpa dessa gente. E tão certo como o raiar do dia ou o cair da noite, aquele monstro sempre aparecia.

Não precisei de um escorpião vermelho me marcando a pele. Entender, lentamente, o pouco que ele me permitia conhecer, era como olhar para quem eu fui por alguns anos. Não era como se eu gostasse dele, aprendi a odiá-lo rapidamente, inclusive. Mas sempre quando a calmaria depois da tormenta vinha, trazia consigo aquele momento em que podemos ver toda a destruição causada sem termos que nos preocupar em procurar abrigo, podia entendê-lo. Era um lugar que consegui abandonar, mas que ele insista em ficar. E, quando estive lá, nunca consegui fazer o que ele fazia. Não conseguia procurar por um abraço. Nesses momentos, em que ele, silenciosamente, implorava por carinho, por amor, ou sei lá o que, eu tive inveja. E mesmo não tendo como oferecer o que ele tanto precisava, eu ficava ali, inerte. Odiava estar ali, odiava a nós dois. Juntos e separadamente. 

E aquele ódio todo que eu sentia me ensinara sobre quem eu nunca mais queria ser.

Muitas das coisas que aprendi com Sasori ficaram em mim. Algumas boas, muitas ruins, assim como esperado de qualquer pessoa que passa por nossas vidas. Nunca usei a articulação dele, pois a técnica não me foi ensinada. Tampouco serraria aqueles pedacinhos de madeira com a finalidade de xeretar. Não estragaria a arte do meu mestre. Aliás, sempre o respeitarei como meu professor. Não recebi meu certificado quando houve a aprovação verbal, mas no dia em que, disfarçando o nervosismo, consegui dominar todas as marionetes as quais ele havia me desafiado a fazer dançar; meu diploma em forma de sorriso, um dos pouquíssimos que havia visto naquele rosto tão obscuro. Provavelmente o único sorriso sincero que ele me deu. Naqueles poucos minutos, Sasori era apenas um homem comum, encantado, assim como ficam as crianças quando presenciam uma apresentação de marionetes.


End file.
